The present invention pertains to condoms, and more particularly, to a contraceptive or prophylactic sheath that provides a retention means at the open end of the condom. This retention means uses part of the condom's resilient wall and all of the elongated bead to secure the open end around the scrotum. This positions and supports the scrotum to increase the amount of physical contact it receives during sexual activity.